


Heartbreak? What's that?

by 6AndAHalfBooks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, F/F, Minor Angst, how do tags work, this is my first fic don't hate me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AndAHalfBooks/pseuds/6AndAHalfBooks
Summary: "You said you wouldn't leave. You were supposed to stay with me 'til the end. We made a deal remember? You promised me, Mina. And you broke that promise." Chaeyoung said.She wiped away some tears that rolled its way down her cheeks, making them cold and wet."You lied to me, Minari." she shakily whispered, heart breaking with every syllable in one simple sentence.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Heartbreak? What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic that I have published so please don't expect much. Any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything except for the story. Enjoy!

Heartbreak. One word. Two syllables.

It meant so many things.

But not to Chaeyoung. She didn’t know what heartbreak was, let alone know what it feels like. She supposes that it was everything that the movies describe it as. Tears, crying and grieving. She hopes that she’d never experience it.

It was all that was on her mind all day. She thinks about it, imagines it with curiosity.

Meet someone. Become friends. Develop feelings. Confess and have a relationship. Have you lover leave you for someone else.

That was the cycle she wishes she would never go through.

Night time comes and it’s quiet.

They were wrapped around each other’s arms late in the night, thousands of thoughts plaguing their minds. Thoughts about their relationship, thoughts about the future, thoughts about all the ‘what if’s that they encountered.

It was quiet, too quiet.

It was something Mina immediately noticed.

Her usually noisy, hyperactive, cheery girlfriend was suddenly silent.

She glanced at the girl beside her and saw her absentmindedly staring at nothing, as if she was lost in her thoughts.

“Chae,” Mina whispered.

Chaeyoung didn't react.

“Chaeyoung. Baby.” she tried again while lightly tracing her cheek with her thumb.

Chaeyoung blinked and looked at her.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Are you okay? You seemed really out of it today.” the older girl replied.

Silence.

“Chae? What's wrong?” she asked, concern evident in her voice as she saw the tears in her girlfriend's eyes.

“You won't leave, right? You'll stay with me? Until the end?” she whispered suddenly. Fear and uncertainty filling her voice.

“I'd never leave you.” Mina replied.

“Are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?”

“I'm sure. And I swear I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. You know that I love you so much and I would do no such thing.” Mina assured her.

“Promise?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I promise.”

“I love you, too, you know.”

“I know,” she smiled. “Now c'mere.” Mina beckoned Chaeyoung closer before placing a long, soft kiss on her lips.

As they pulled apart, they both couldn't help but gush at the fluttering feeling they get whenever they kiss even though they've been together for almost 3 years. And so they went to sleep with smiles plastered on both their faces.

Chaeyoung woke up to an empty spot next to her. She quickly opened her eyes in search of her girlfriend. What she found instead was a note on their night stand.

_"Hey, baby. I'm sorry for having to leave so early. Work called and told me that there was a meeting with a client and that they needed me there because they liked my proposal! Can you believe it? Anyways, this won't take long so I'll be home around 4 and maybe we could have dinner at your favorite restaurant if you want. I'll call you later. I love you, Chae <3_

_Oh! I also made you breakfast and placed it on the counter ."_

Chaeyoung smiled to herself. She felt so lucky to have someone like Myoui Mina in her life, someone to appreciate her, someone to comfort her when she needed it and someone to love her unconditionally.

She would have never expected her day to start off so good and so suddenly turn into a disaster. Everything after that was all one big blur. All it took was one simple phone call for Chaeyoung’s whole world to come crashing down in pieces.

_“Chae?” _

_“Jihyo? Hey! What’s up?”_

_“You need to come here. Right now.”_

_“What? Why? But I’m waiting for Mina to get home. We’re going to dinner later.” Chaeyoung replied with a big smile._

_“Oh, Chae.” Jihyo answered tearfully._

_“Ji? What’s wrong?” immediately sensing the distraught in her friend’s voice._

_“I-it’s Mina. You need to get here, Chae. She-she… I can’t say this over the phone. But please come quickly.”_

Everything seemed to stop once she heard Jihyo say Mina’s name. She couldn’t help but feel like she already knew what happened but she still hoped against the bad feeling residing in her mind, telling her that something horribly wrong had occurred.

_‘Maybe it’s just traffic,’_ she told herself.

_‘Maybe her car broke down and she was with Jihyo?’ _

_‘What if they’re just trying to scare me?’_

_‘This is probably all just a joke.’_

_‘Snap out of it, Chaeyoung. She’s fine. She’s alright. Stop panicking.’_

Nothing could ease the worry she felt. No matter how many times she tried to assure herself. 

She could never prepare herself for what she saw.

The moment she stepped inside the room was the moment she felt her heart break. Chaeyoung seemed to tune out the sounds of silent crying that filled the room. She was only focused on one thing, Mina. Mina who was lying on the uncomfortable, white hospital bed, covered with a white blanket, looking like a statue due to how still she was.

She was still alive which is a good thing, right? Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Mina looked so different, a bad kind of different in that hospital bed. She had blood in her hair which had dried off from possibly how long ago whatever had happened. There was a whole lot of cuts on her face and on her arms, not to mention the bruises that came along with it that varied in color, ranging from a light yellow hue to a dark blue-violet. She also had a big, white bandage stuck to her forehead that failed to hide a large cut that bled onto the bandage, turning it crimson red instead of its natural color.

Chaeyoung didn’t know how long she stood observing her girlfriend when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Jeongyeon looking at her anxiously; she was saying something that Chaeyoung could barely make out. She felt like she was submerged in water and everything was muffled.

Her mind suddenly couldn’t handle everything that was happening and she instantly clutched her head, feeling a jabbing pain reverberate from inside her skull.

_‘No. Now is not the time.’_ she scolded herself.

A pair of arms led her to sit down on the couch inside the room. Jihyo. She just now noticed the red rimmed eyes that each girl – all of her and Mina’s closest friends - sported on all of their faces and tried to prepare herself for whatever what came next. The worst probably.

“Chae?” the older girl asked.

“Y-yeah?” she responded in a small voice.

“The doctors-they… she-she doesn’t have long, Chae. The truck hit her side and the damage was just too much. They think she won’t last the night.” Jihyo told her, all choked up. She felt horrible, she was losing one of her closest friends and she had to be the one to deliver the bad news.

Chaeyoung couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Mina was dying. Is. She wouldn’t last the night. She was going to lose her girlfriend, her best friend, the love of her life, her soulmate all in one night. If she had known that last night was the very last time that they would have spent together, she would have never let Mina go. She would have wrapped her arms around the older Japanese girl as tight as she could.

“We’re going to give you guys a moment. Okay? We’ll just be outside.” Jihyo told her while wiping her tears. When had she started crying?

She simply stared as the other girls said their final goodbyes to Mina. They all whispered in Mina’s ear about how they loved her and how they were going to miss her, leaving kisses in their wake before finally exiting the room, leaving the two alone.

Chaeyoung hesitantly stepped towards the other girl on the bed; carefully placed her hand in the other’s, grasped it tight and brought it to her lips, leaving a delicate kiss on the back of the hand as if she was afraid that Mina would break in the slightest pressure.

She didn’t know where and how to start. What do you say to someone when you find out that they’re not going to live through the night? What do you say to the person who has your heart in their hands when you’re told that they’re dying?

There wasn’t a word, a sentence, a paragraph, heck, even a whole essay that could describe how she felt right at that moment. Yet the words flowed out of her mouth smoothly,trying her best to stay as calm as she could.

“Hi, Baby,” tears instantly blurred her vision, her throat and chest suddenly feeling too tight but she willed herself to keep talking. “I guess we won’t get to have dinner tonight, huh?”

She closed her eyes. She couldn’t take the state that Mina was in.

_‘Deep breaths. In and out, Chaeng. In and out.’_ She repeated like a prayer, hoping that it would help although she knew that it wouldn’t.

She took one glance at Mina before fully breaking down. Sobs escaping and wracking her body at a surprising pace. The tears continuously escaped the dam in her eyes, buckets and bucketfuls making their way from her cheeks down to her chin and pooling at her chest, leaving a dark area in the front of her shirt. She didn’t care about that right now. Not when Mina was dying. _Mina’s dying._

“D-don’t go. Please don’t go. Please. Please. Please. Don’t go. You can’t leave me like this. Not like this,” she begged but it fell on deaf ears. Ears that would never hear how many cries for her to wake up and to hold on were said.

“I love you, Mina. I love you so much. Please stay.”

No matter how many times she cried or told her she loved would be of no use.

After what seemed like hours, Chaeyoung knew it was time. She placed one last kiss on Mina’s forehead and on the back of Mina’s now cold hand. Her hands were always cold but now they were cold for a very different reason.

Chaeyoung stood among her friends dazed. It was her constant state ever since the moment she heard Mina take her last breath. Now here she was, dressed in all black, attending a funeral she would have never thought she would ever have to go to.

Mina was gone. She had died because of a car crash. She died all because a damn driver just had to start drinking in the midst of driving, causing him to be the reason for an accident that involved four other people who are luckily alive but not Mina. Of all the people that could have gone, why did it have to be her? Sweet, caring, loveable, elegant Mina, the embodiment of perfection, gone in a simple blink of an eye because of another person’s carelessness.

Chaeyoung watched as Mina was lowered and buried forever. Her heart ached, squeezing the life out of her.

She doesn’t visit her again.

Eventually, guilt has eaten her up and practically forces her to go to Mina’s grave and she does. She doesn’t know how long it’s been since the funeral, a few days probably.

She goes because she wants to say a proper goodbye.

Before she knows it, she’s standing in front of her girlfriend’s grave. _Ex-girlfriend now._

It’s raining and gloomy just like on the day of her funeral and that’s enough to bring forth all the emotions that she was sure was buried deep inside her. She’s heartbroken. Who wouldn’t be? But most of all she’s angry. Angry at that careless driver for drinking on the road, angry at Mina for leaving so early – 3 years went by too quickly – and most of all, she’s angry at the world.

She vents out all of the unspoken words that she wants to tell Mina and Mina alone. 

"You said you wouldn't leave. You were supposed to stay with me 'til the end. We made a deal remember? You promised me, Mina. And you broke that promise." Chaeyoung said, standing in her colorless clothes with her colorless umbrella. All the colors in her life have seemingly been washed away.

She wiped away some tears that rolled its way down her cheeks, making them cold and wet.

"You lied to me, Minari." she shakily whispered, heart breaking with every syllable in one simple sentence.

Standing in front of Mina's grave, she felt like the whole world was against her.

Just days ago, they talked about everything. Things that mattered. Their future together. Growing old, growing happy, living the rest of their young lives with each other. But now the only thing that mattered to Chaeyoung was buried six feet underground. And along with that are the pieces of her heart, shattered.

Before, Chaeyoung had no clue as to what heartbreak was.

But now she knew.

It was watching your soulmate die, feeling their soul get sucked from their body in your embrace, standing there as they get buried at their funeral wishing that you could be buried with them instead rather than having to live the rest of your life grieving their loss.

Heartbreak was tears, grieving, crying at ungodly hours and basically everything you’ll see in the movies.

No one mentioned the constant pain you’ll feel in your chest even at 2:00 o’clock in the afternoon when you’re with your friends just wanting to forget all the agony you’ve been through. No one mentioned the constant yearning to be in your lover’s arm even if you know that you never have them in your arms again. No one mentioned the want to stop living because you’d rather lay with them six feet underground than lie down in your bed that feels bigger without them.

Now Chaeyoung knows and she wonders if she’ll ever get to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Like it? Comment and/or leave a kudos! Follow me on twitter at @lalisadeleon


End file.
